Tactics & Teamwork 42x: Sexy Shower Shenanigans
by WingedArcher1
Summary: Tactics&TeamworkAU After Mark finally gets a much needed swimming lesson from Lyn, she decides to have a little fun with him and hatch a plan that will bring them closer together, both emotionally and physically. Hopefully Mark will be ready for whatever sexy ideas she can come up with. Set in between chapters 42 and 43 of Tactics & Teamwork RatedMforsexualcontent. Cover by Epic-JP


**A/n- This came about because of a fanart someone drew for me. Like the summary says this happens between two future chapters of Tactics & Teamwork, probably somewhere in the 40's. There isn't much hard plot, and you don't have to read this to stay in the loop in the future. But there are small spoilers, especially in the first paragraphs. **

Tactics & Teamwork: Sexy Shower Shenanigans

As Mark and Lyn drove back from Pherae, and Mark's first swimming lesson, Mark had no idea of the plan that Lyn was hatching in her mind. He had no idea that she had found the condom in his wallet, and no idea that she had hidden it in her bikini bottom, which Eliwood had told him was called a tanga. Mark had wondered about it since it was much more sexy and revealing than Lyn's usual bikini bottom and that's how he found out. But he wasn't wondering about that now, he was actually thinking about Ninian and what the two had found out about her.

"I can't believe that she thought we would treat her differently because of that." Mark said still a bit in shock, both from the news and the exertion his body was in just a short while ago.

"Yeah, I mean so what if that's who her father is. That doesn't mean that she's going to end up like that." Lyn agreed. As a part of her plan, she was still wearing her bikini, but with a pair of shorts so Mark wasn't too distracted by her hips. "I'm actually more worried about Nils, we're going to have to tell him we found out and Ninian said it was his idea to hide who their father was."

"Good thing that today is Friday then." Mark said to lighten the mood and Lyn chuckled slightly.

"Very true." She replied with a grin.

"Oh, and thanks again for letting me shower at your house, I wouldn't want to interrupt the meeting your grandfather is having with my father." Mark added. His father was to be Mr. Hausen's attorney and like he said, they had a meeting today.

"Hey, no problem, you are my boyfriend you know." Lyn said taking one hand off the wheel and ruffling his hair. "You can even go first."

"And why would that be?" Mark asked a little suspicious.

"No reason." Lyn lied. "Besides, you need to relax more than I do. I thought you were going to sink to the bottom when you accidentally grabbed my boobs." Mark blushed at that, remembering back to earlier. "Don't worry, I liked it though."

"Well that's a relief, because I do plan on doing it on purpose eventually." Mark replied devilishly as he came out of the blush.

 _Sooner than you think Mark, sooner than you think._ Lyn thought to herself as she was formulating her reply.

"Save that talk for later, I'm driving here." She joked and Mark playfully shook his head.

"With one hand may I add, what would Kent think about that?" The two just erupted with laughter at that since Kent was such a stickler for safe driving. They only started to calm down when Lyn pulled into her driveway.

"Mark, I love talking with you, it's always a riot." Lyn said as she opened the door to the house. Mark slipped in under her arm and kissed her on the lips.

"I love kissing you, it's always a rush." He said with a grin before sneaking away and running up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Hey, you get back here!" Lyn said chasing him with a grin herself. But with his head start he made it inside the bathroom and he proceeded to hold it closed with his head sticking out. "Do you really think that door is going to stop me?" She asked as she placed her hand on her hip.

"No, but I think me taking my clothes off will." Mark answered, thinking he had won this teasing match. "I will be expecting retribution afterwards though, so think of your worst."

"Oh, you'll get my worst, trust me." Lyn smirked. "Just don't take forever okay?"

"I won't, I know you can't resist me." Mark smirked as well before closing the door. Right as the door clicked Lyn swiftly went into her room and took off her bikini top and the shorts she was wearing over her tanga. She then took a quick look at herself in the mirror and struck a sexy pose.

"This is going to knock him on his ass for sure." She said to herself before sneaking back to the bathroom. Luckily Mark was too distracted to lock the door so she could silently crack it open to look inside. The bathroom was quite large, even having a separate tub and a shower you could fit three or even four people in it, but Mark was straight ahead taking his pants off. He hadn't turned the water on yet either, so when he tossed his pants aside Lyn flung open the door and struck her pose. Mark's eyes shot wide, first at the door opening, but then at Lyn and what she was wearing, or not wearing that was. He was so shocked he took a step back and tripped on his shirt, landing right on his butt like Lyn wanted him to.

"L-Lyn, what are you doing, I thought that I was going to take a shower first." His voice may have been a bit shaky, but his body wasn't. He was looking straight at Lyn's breasts and was getting hard.

"I had a change of heart, I want to take a shower with you Mark, maybe have a little fun if you catch my drift." Lyn answered taking a short step inside the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"What kind of fun?" Mark asked after swallowing to calm himself. He was blushing as red as a tomato, but he wasn't too uncomfortable with the situation. Lyn sensed that and continued on with her plan. Since Mark was on the floor, she got on all fours and started to crawl towards him, sexily swaying her hips the whole way.

"Well, let's see, I'm almost naked, you're almost naked, and your pitching quite a tent in your boxers there. I think you know what I want to do." Lyn purred into Mark's ear as she reached him.

"Do you think were ready for this? What if-?" Mark started, his mind starting to overthink. So Lyn put a finger on his mouth to stop him.

"Do you want to do this?" She asked softly. If he said no she would stop, she would be disappointed, but she would stop. Mark slowly nodded his head yes, because truly he did, he was just in shock with how it was going down. "Then turn off that big head of yours and let yourself go with the flow." And with that Lyn slowly moved in closer and planted a kiss on his lips. Mark did as she suggested and expelled any of his worrisome thoughts and began to kiss her back. The lip lock didn't last long though, Lyn had commented about Mark's tent and she wanted to see what the 'tent-pole' looked like. So she slowly started trailing kisses down his neck and chest until she got to his boxers. Luckily for her they were the kind with the folds in the front so all she had to do was stick her hand inside and pull his dick out from under them.

"Well, I'm glad I wore these boxers today." Mark joked as he felt more comfortable. "Um, what do you think?"

"It's nice." Lyn commented as she held it in her hand, slightly rubbing it to keep it hard. "Have you ever measured it?"

"About five and a quarter, so pretty much average." Mark admitted. "That's not an issue is it?" And yes, he was slightly comparing himself to his unrealistic version of Kent. Lyn sighed before answering back.

"You boys and your dick size. Like I'm going to love you less because of a silly thing like that." She said shaking her head slightly. "Besides, it's how you use it that counts. And speaking of knowing how to use something-" She trailed off as she moved her chest closer to his dick. She placed it right in between her breasts and started to rub them up and down the length of his shaft. Mark started to pant softly from the pleasure so she started to move faster. Every time Mark's dick would pop out from the top of her breasts she would stick her tongue out and give it a small lick for that small bit of extra exhilaration.

"You're lasting longer than I thought you would, been working on your stamina haven't you?" Lyn asked amused after a while.

"I'm closer than you think." Mark answered slightly out of breath. "You want me to stand up, this position seems a bit awkward for you."

"Yeah, it'll give me some more leverage." Lyn answered. So Mark stood up, but before Lyn started again she pulled his boxers completely off.

"When do I get to see yours huh?" Mark asked as he playfully mirrored Lyn's 'hand on her hip' stance.

"Soon enough." Lyn smirked. And with that she wrapped her boobs around his dick again and began rubbing again, but this time with a twist. Instead of just taking a small lick of it when it came up she would pause for a few seconds and move her tounge all over his tip before moving back up. Mark began to moan louder and it was even making Lyn wet, feeling the warmth and sexual tension between them. It made her keep licking him longer each time and eventually she ditched her boobs and began to give him a full on blowjob.

"Ah, Lyn, it's too much, I think I'm about to-" Mark started, but he got cut of by his moan of extreme pleasure as he came. It was a bit sudden, so Lyn couldn't get it out of her mouth before he did, but she didn't mind. It tasted salty and sticky, but it wasn't bad.

"Now that's what I call letting go." Lyn said with a grin as she grabbed a towel and wiped her face with it. "That was hot Mark, I can't wait to see what you have in store for me. Now, you clean yourself off and I'll get the shower running." Mark was glad she didn't mind and he grinned himself until he realized something.

"Would it break the mood if I left to go get something?" He asked, wanting to go get the condom he thought was still in his wallet.

"Oh, don't worry, I've got that covered." Lyn said before bending down and taking her tanga off. Once again Mark had to stare, her skin down there was the same smooth and shiny olive color of the rest of her skin and there was a small patch of green hair in an inverted triangle right above her opening.

"I didn't know you trimmed." He commented as sort of a joke. "It looks nice. But how does that 'cover' anything?" Lyn grinned and picked the condom off the ground and throwing it to Mark. "What? How? Did you find that in my wallet?" Lyn giggled at his confusion and walked over to kiss him because he was being cute.

"I did, that's how I knew you'd be okay with this." Lyn whispered into his ear afterwards. "Now put it on and get in the shower, we aren't done yet." Mark did what he was told, opened the package, and slipped the condom over his still slightly hard dick. By that time Lyn had got the shower running and he stepped in behind her. He was completely comfortable with the situation at this point, so he was going to start having some fun. And what was more fun than talking dirty. He boldly took a hold of Lyn's breast with his hands and started whispering into her ear for a change.

"Do you know long I've been waiting for this Lyn? How long I've wanted to do things like this to your perfect and sexy body?" Mark asked, sounding as if a switch had been turned in his mind. "I hope you're ready, because you won't be forgetting this for a long time." He continued as he began to softly massage her nipples with his fingers.

"About time dirty Mark showed up." Lyn said with a small moan since the warmth of the water and Mark's hands on her breasts was giving her some goosebumps. "So, what are you going to do to me, I don't feel like using my imagination right now." It was an excuse to hear more to be sure, but it was getting her wet just hearing how confident and sexily Mark was speaking with her.

"Hm, I think first I'm going to eat you out, soap you up, and then pin you to the wall with the water falling on us as I fuck you silly. How does that sound?" Mark answered in his dirty voice. Lyn shivered, even with the warm water hitting her, but kept her composure.

"What are you wating for then?" She teased him. "Or are you just full of hot air?" With that Mark turned Lyn's body around and began trailing kisses down her body until he had to get down on his knees to reach her opening. But he didn't go straight for it, that wouldn't be fun. He stopped at her patch of hair started to lick it. "So you're a cat now I take it?" Lyn was amused obviously, but Mark wasn't done yet. He moved down lower and used just his lips as he began to massage Lyn's clit. Her amusement turned to pleasure and Mark could tell since her legs buckled slightly and made it so the water got his hair wet.

"Don't tell me you're giving in yet, I'm just getting started." Mark teased as he pulled away for a moment.

"Shut up and lick me." Lyn responded as she grabbed his head and pulled it back to her opening. Mark took the hint and stuck his tongue inside and began to search out her sensitive spots. It wasn't that hard since it was the first time Lyn had this done to her, but Mark appreciated the loud moans she gave off, as demonstrated by his dick that was standing straight up in the condom. He wanted to pull back and stop before Lyn had an orgasm of her own, but she kept his mouth down there until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, OH, OHH! OOOHHH!" Lyn moaned as her body shook all over. Juices overflowed into Mark's mouth before she staggered back and onto her legs. She would have fell completely over, but she fell in Mark's direction so he caught her dripping wet body before she did.

"You okay?" Mark asked reverting back to normal for just a moment.

"Yeah." Was all she could answer as she caught her breath. The beating of the water against the wall did wonders for calming her down. "That was amazing. Are you sure you haven't done this before Mark?"

"Swear to Elimine." Mark answered. "I just had a lot of time to think about what I wanted to do. Perks of having an overactive imagination I guess."

"Gods I love you." Lyn said wrapping her arms around him as well and kissing him. He kissed her back and they moved in such a way that the water was hitting them on the head like it was raining. After a few minutes of that though, Lyn was ready to go again and pulled back. "You think you still have some dirty Mark in you?"

"Have I finished my list yet?" Mark said getting back in the mood as well. "Stand up." Lyn did as he said and he followed suit, finding a loofah and body wash as well. Instead of pouring the body wash on the loofah he squirted it all over Lyn's body.

"Just think, after a while you'll be able to do that without the bottle." Lyn said suggesting exactly what Mark thought she was.

"Maybe once or twice, I'm not a porn actor Lyn, that you know of." He joked as he began to wash her body.

"Should I be searching your internet history then? Is that how you got so good at this?" Lyn joked back. It was a good thing Mark was behind her so she didn't see him blush, because he had watched one or two things after Lyn had made a comment a few weeks ago, but it now that he thought of it, they didn't really help him at all.

"Oh come on, you know those things are so unrealistic." He replied as he moved his hands down to her butt. He decided to smack it gently to see what would happen.

"Hm, do that again." Lyn said and he did. "Not really feeling that I think."

"What about this?" Mark asked as he pinched her butt instead.

"Ooh, yeah, that's much better. You should do that more often." Lyn answered. They were having fun with this, learning each other's likes and dislikes, it was making their bond together very close being able to converse like this, even while being naked and horny.

"Good to know." Mark said as he continued to go lower and wash Lyn's legs. Eventually her entire body was covered in suds and he took a step back to admire his work. "Hm, I think it needs something else." He said in a fake artistic voice.

"And what would that be Mr. Bernard?" Lyn said playing along.

"This." Mark said before writing out 'Mark's' and an arrow pointing down right above her patch of hair. "Perfect."

"Well, if it's yours, what are you going to do with it?" Lyn teased him, ready for him to cross off the last part of his list. Mark complied by pointing the shower head straight down and slowly backing her under it until her butt was firmly on the back wall of the shower. Through all the previous foreplay, Mark's dick was still hard and the condom was still intact as well. So he positioned the tip so it was rubbing up against her opening, but he had one last thing to ask.

"If I could go back to normal Mark for a moment, are you absolutely sure that you want to do this? Once we start we can't go back." He asked her.

"I know, but I do want to, truly. I love you Mark, more that I've loved anyone else, and I want to share my first time with you. So please, don't worry." Lyn answered before placing a small kiss on his lips. She almost missed with water running down her face, but she didn't.

"Okay, I won't then." Mark said taking a deep breath to regain his confidence. "This might hurt a bit."

"Mark, that's a myth, just go slow and it'll be fine." Lyn replied. She had prepared for this, and knew that since she was an athlete her muscles were more loose, so unless Mark was really ungraceful, it wasn't going to hurt. In fact, that's exactly what she was thinking as he slowly slipped his tip inside of her. She gasped slightly, but from pleasure rather than pain, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to give him more leverage. He slowly pushed himself inside until his entire length was inside of her. He looked up and saw that Lyn was in no pain whatsoever so that gave him the confidence to began moving back and forth at a slow pace.

"See, what did I tell you?" Lyn said between moans as Mark began to gain confidence in his movements. He could reach deeper with each thrust, earning him longer and louder moans "Now get closer and kiss me before I pin you to the other wall."

"Hey, who's in charge here?" Mark joked, but he did move his head closer and locked lips with her. He sped up his thrusting and when he felt comfortable with that he grabbed Lyn's legs and lifted her feet of the ground, making so he was the only force pinning her to the wall.

"Oh Gods, you're so deep inside me Mark!" Lyn practically yelled with Mark's next thrust. She may have been prepared, but it was still their first time so they didn't have the best stamina. But they would get better with time and practice.

"It's so fucking tight inside your body!" Mark exclaimed back as Lyn's inner muscles were clamping down on his dick. She wrapped her legs around his hips to make it tighter and he began thrusting as fast and hard as he could before he went off.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna Cuaaaaaah!" Lyn screamed as she let herself go and orgasmed. Mark followed suit moments later with a few loud grunts and a weakening of his thrusts until he stopped moving completely. For a few moments the couple were silent, the water hitting their bodies being the only noise, their bodies still joined together at the hips, but as usual Mark had something to comment about that broke them out of the patch of awkwardness.

"I think that's the first time I've heard you say 'fuck' since we've met." He said and it relieved all of the tension in the shower since Lyn just had to laugh.

"That's your first comment? Not 'Wow, that felt great.' or 'We should do that again sometime?'" She asked slightly shaking her head as Mark slowly slid out of her body.

"Hey, you know how my brain works." Mark countered.

"Well most of the time I do. But seriously, what did you think?"

"You want the truth or the dirty truth?" Mark asked and Lyn didn't have to think very much about her answer.

"Dirty truth." Was all she said with a sly grin

"If I had another condom I think my adrenaline rush would be enough for me to carry you to your bed so we could do it again." He told her. "But I don't. All the rest of them are in my room."

"The rest of them?" Lyn asked intrigued.

"My dad gave me like a 24 count box of the things." Mark answered. "He just had a feeling about us I guess." Lyn giggled again and Mark cracked his goofy grin. "I actually really enjoyed the foreplay, we learned so much about each other."

"Yeah, me too. I definitely want to do this again. Like a lot more. Say maybe in your bed next time?" Lyn suggested.

"Sounds good to me, just have to find a way to get my parents out of the house." Mark replied. Then he looked down and realized he still had the condom on. He quickly took it off and held it in such a way that nothing would come out. "You think your grandfather would find this if I threw it out in here?"

"Probably, how about you throw it in the trashcan in my room? After we dry off of course." Lyn suggested. First though, they actually showered, Lyn returning the favor and washing Mark's body. He got slightly aroused by it, but he didn't want to risk anything so he kept it under control. After that they dried off and headed to Lyn's room to get dressed.

"Hey, how about we watch a movie over dinner?" Mark suggested as they finished. "Legend of the Dawn Dragon is on EliFlix now."

"Ooh, I really liked that one in the theater. Erk was actually the one who suggested it to me. Let's do it." Lyn agreed. Her bringing up Erk made Mark think about him too, and his mind being the way it was made a shocking connection.

"Um Lyn, remind me if I'm wrong, but didn't Erk say he found a way to wire a camera into the bathroom?" He asked as soon as the thought crossed his mind.

"Oh Mother Earth, he did didn't he?" Lyn said placing her hand on her forehead in distress. "Come on, we have to get over there before either he or the police see it."

"Damn, and I wanted some mani cotti." Mark said as they exited Lyn's room. "Looks like Fortress Burger it is."

 **A/n- That last part is so that it can connect back to the main story.**


End file.
